


Tik Tok Tactics

by Anonymous



Series: Good things cum in threes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Foster Kid Keith (Voltron), Game: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019), Homeless Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Sugar Baby Keith (Voltron), Sugar Daddy Lance (Voltron), Sugar Daddy Shiro (Voltron), Tik Tok, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), naked challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance and Shiro have been married for a little over two years. They are quite successful in life and have amassed a ton of wealth. Unfortunately they were missing that piece that would make their relationship fully whole. Keith, the bratty sub missing piece, is ticked off that his boyfriends are paying attention to Call of Duty and not him. Luckily he finds a Tik Tok challenge to liven things up.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Good things cum in threes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797697
Comments: 5
Kudos: 253
Collections: anonymous





	Tik Tok Tactics

Shiro and Lance knew that there was a piece missing in their relationship. They had been together for five years, married for two, and for the life of them could not find that piece. They were at the top of society, the second richest power couple in all of Star City. They worked hard to get themselves into that position, making their trading company, Lion’s Share, number one throughout America. They were pioneers in their field for space trade. Yes, they were quite successful and madly in love with each other, however, they both felt unsatisfied. 

They had consulted a relationship therapist to try to figure out what their problem was. They were more than happy with their partner so where was this inadequacy coming from? The therapist guided them through many sessions before coming to the root of the issue. They were both dominant personalities, an while they cared deeply for one another, they were missing that submissive component for them to nurture and care for. Their relationship was standing on shaky legs in their struggle for dominance. When the issue was pointed out it became very prominent. Sure, none of them were too keen on bottoming, but they didn’t realize how much they didn’t care for it until their true natures were pointed out. 

The solution that they came to was to open their relationship in order to find that third piece. It was no issue finding people that would volunteer to be a part of their lives. They were very attractive and filthy rich. Shiro was built out and tall from his regimented gym regimen. Lance, while also tall and muscular, was a lot leaner since he focused more on Pilates than weight lifting like Shiro. People were desperate for a chance to warm their bed. However, these people were lacking the qualities of the person that the two of them were looking for. It became very apparent that previous flings that wanted them were there solely interested in their looks and money. It was all superficial and they were having none of that. 

It wasn’t until the night of their two and a half year anniversary, a blustery night in January, that a change was initiated. Shiro and Lance had been leaving their friend Hunk’s gourmet restaurant. Lance couldn’t make up his mind on what new dish he wanted to try so he decided to eat one dish at the restaurant and take one home. Carrying Lance’s left overs they slowly made their way to the parking garage that held their car. They were stopped by a boy wielding a rather large knife. 

He was dressed in light clothing and socks, no doubt freezing in the frigid weather. His clothing was tattered, and his hair was long and tangled. His face was covered by long overgrown bangs. 

“Hold it right there” the boy said, his voice quivering and hoarse from cold and thirst. He held the knife with both hands out in front of him. 

Shiro and Lance huddled closer together and put their hands up, Lance kept the one that held the leftovers down.

“What do you want from us? Please, don’t hurt us.” Shiro said in a calm voice. It was obvious that the boy did not have the strength to overpower him, knife or not. The kid was shaking from the cold and barely able to stand it looked like. 

The knife shook in his hands as he demanded, “Give me your coats and shoes.” He still wasn’t quite looking at Shiro and Lance. 

“Ok, you are not fooling anyone kid. You look like you are about to freeze solid. Your lips are blue, and your socks are bloodied.” Lance said, calling the kid’s bluff. 

“If you put the knife down, we can help you.” Shiro soothed. Slowly lowering his hands. “You don’t have to resort to this. We want to help you.”

Keith shoulders started to shake as his breath hitched, arms shaking even more before he dropped the knife on the ground and dropped to his knees crying.

“Why are you being so nice to me? I tried to rob you!” Keith yelled as he continued to cry. “What do you want from me?” he asked. Others had offered to help before and he had fallen for it, having to pay the price for it later.

“We don’t want anything. My husband and I just want to get you taken care of.” Shiro soothed. 

Lance stepped forward and crouched next to Keith, while still mindful of the knife. “Would you like my leftovers?” He asked, prompting Keith to take the box. Keith took it out of his hands and began to eat it voraciously while still crying. “Hey, hey, slow down or you will get sick.”

“What’s your name?” Shiro asked. Getting a bit closer. 

Keith looked up from the takeout box, tears still in his violet eyes, eyes so gorgeous that they sent a spark through Lance and Shiro’s heart. “My name’s Keith.”

As it turned out, Keith was not the young boy that Shiro and Lance thought he was. He was built small and rather slim for his twenty year old age. Keith had been bounced around from foster homes and shelters since he was 6. He never found someone that wanted to take care of him. Shiro and Lance took Keith home that night and after a thorough shower and much detangling spray, they were quite stunned by Keith’s looks. 

He had paper white skin that was a stark contrast with his silky long raven hair. It seemed that his hair reached his lower back, and despite being reduced to tangles, it was surprisingly quite healthy and shiny looking. Keith entered their lives that day and he never left. They provided Keith with shelter, warmth, and food. They were there for him when nightmares woke him at night or when depression held Keith in its grip. Slowly Shiro and Lance came to the realization that they had found that missing piece. Keith also came to the conclusion that he finally found people to take care of him. 

The attraction to one another was there from the beginning, but Shiro and Lance kept their boundaries with Keith, knowing of the memories that kept him up at night. They had decided that having Keith in their life was satisfying enough until he was ready. Eventually, Keith was ready, and their sexual temptation boiled over. The three of them had been in a polyamorous relationship for over a year now. 

Keith was happy that he found his new Daddies. Despite previous negativity with the concept, Lance and Shiro settled into the sugar daddy role fairly well. They knew that deep down Keith did not care about the money, even when he was a bit bratty. To him Lance and Shiro earned the Daddy title because they constantly take care of him and look out for him. Spoiling him is just a plus. 

Luckily for Shiro and Lance, Keith was very much a bratty bottom, which was the other missing piece to their puzzle. Ever the pillow princess, Keith was able to indulge both his Daddies. Keith had his own closet filled with lingerie, costumes, and all the different fun toys that Lance and Shiro had bought him. Despite sleeping with Lance and Shiro in their room, Keith had his own room, which he was currently in, pouting on the bed. 

Shiro had purchased new cuffs for Keith to wear. They were handcrafted black leather with red heart charms hanging off of them. Keith was so excited to try them, but something else came up that blocked his attempt. Call of motherfucking Duty. 

The new Modern Warfare game had come out the previous day and Lance and Shiro came home from work, quickly changed into pajamas, and planted themselves in front of the TV. Keith was upset, it was the weekend which meant it was time to play with his Daddies. He wanted the attention from them. Keith had walked into the large living room attempting to get the attention of the teenagers that were quite in fact in their thirties. He had no such luck, so he walked off to his room, threw himself on the bed, and pouted. 

He was currently going through YouTube looking at cat compilations when a video caught his eye. It was labeled the “Naked Challenge.” It looked to be a compilation of Tik Tok videos. Thinking what the hell, Keith clicked on it and was pleasantly surprised. It turns out the object of the challenge was to strip down and walk out in front of your significant other fully naked and capture their reaction. 

_This could be fun_ , Keith thought mischievously. He got off the bed and walked into his closet. He looked to the wall holding his many accessories trying to decide if he should use any. His eyes landed on his black and red cat ears. They were black on the outside, but the inside was lined with red fabric. There were blue bows below the ear openings with black bells attached below them. He knew that Lance and Shiro were weak for the ears. They always marveled at his owlish purple eyes and his innocent kitten act.

Keith took the ears and decided to grab his matching black collar off the wall. The collar was black leather with a silver heart pendant that read “Daddies’ Property.” It was usually the favorite among the other collars that lined his accessory wall. He also made sure to grab his new cuffs, making sure that their hooks were attached to it. Keith took his stuff into the bathroom and worked on trying to put his hair up. He tried different styles for his long hair, but landed on two high pigtails. He decided to finish the look with a bit of a cat eye. He was thankful to the gods for water and smudge proof eyeliner. He didn’t care to look raccoon eyed after he was wrecked. 

Keith put on his accessories and looked at himself in the mirror. _They better damn well leave that game._

Keith got undressed and made his way back into the closet to grab a sizeable plug that had a black cat tail attached, and his bottle of lube. He made his way to his bed and laid against his pillows. He took the lube and coated his fingers. Spreading his legs, he placed his lubed fingers outside his entrance, rubbing some of the lube against his hole. When he felt he had enough lube he placed one finger inside himself. After working himself he then placed a second finger next to it. He made and continued to work himself and scissor himself open, frustrated that his fingers could never reach that spot that made him see stars. 

Impatient, Keith squeezed out a bit more lube before pushing the third finger inside of him. He groaned a tiny bit as it stretched at his rim. He continued to piston his fingers in and out of himself, loosening those tight muscles that his Daddies loved so much. He knew that he needed to fit one more finger if he wanted to take both of his Daddies’ cocks tonight. After a bit, Keith decided it was time as he pushed his pinky into him. He groaned louder this time at the small burn as his rim stretched. He took a break holding his fingers still, trying to catch his breath, recovering from the burn. He then began to piston his fingers while stretching them a bit. Keith eventually took his fingers out of his lubed hole before he reached for the plug and slathered a healthy amount of lube onto it. The plug slid in with no problem as Keith was well stretched. 

He got up from his bed on slightly shaky legs and made his way to the bathroom. He picked up and wrapped one of the fluffy white towels around himself. He grabbed his phone, opened Tik Tok, and started recording. He made his way down the hallway of the penthouse apartment and stopped at the entryway of the living room. Noticing that they weren’t paying attention to him, he huffed. He shed his towel and tossed it somewhere off to the side. 

In the sluttiest voice he could muster he called, “Daddies?” 

Shiro and Lance froze and then looked Keith’s way. Keith made the effort to look shy and kawaii as he tried to look innocent with his hand up to his mouth, pretending that he wasn’t a bratty bottom. Once it kicked in what they were looking at, Shiro and Lance dropped their controllers immediately and jumped off the couch. They were fighting over who could get to Keith first as Keith laughed at them. They both reached him at the same time. Lance grabbed his new iphone out of his hand and threw it against the brick wall as Shiro scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder. 

“Hey!” Keith said, upset that his phone was ruined. 

“I’ll buy you a new one dammit.” Lance said as he and Shiro led Keith into their shared bedroom. Shiro dumped Keith on the bed while he began to undress. Lance crawled up to Keith and begin to kiss his neck up to his ear. “What toys do you want today, kitten?” Lance asked, nibbling at the base of Keith’s ear. 

Keith groaned, “I just want my Daddies today.Ah- I-I got my new cuffs on.” Lance pulled back and him and Shiro shared a brief look. It was rare, usually Keith loved to be put on edge with toys, begging his Daddies for release. “Is that ok Daddy?” Keith asked to the both of them. 

Lance started to undress as the nude Shiro picked him up like he weighed nothing and carried him. Shiro sat himself down against the pillows. He then spread his legs and placed Keith in between them, mindful of the plug. He grabbed Keith’s wrists and fastened them behind his back with the cuffs. Shiro then wrapped his big hands around Keith’s torso as he teased his rosebud nipples. His large tan hands could almost fit around Keith, and it always turned him on. Shiro made an effort to attack Keith’s neck and back with small bites and kisses as he waited for Lance to finish undressing. Keith shivered at the delicate kisses and could feel Shiro’s smile on his back. “Does kitten like when Daddy kisses you?” Shiro breathed into Keith’s ear. 

Keith shuddered. Mewling almost he gave a small “Ah-! Y-es Daddy!” as Shiro continued to tease his nipples. Keith could feel Shiro starting to get hard against his back.

Lance finally got out of his clothing and made his way to the bed. He got down on his knees and placed himself in between Keith’s legs. He began at Keith’s right left ankle, slowly making his way up Keith’s pale leg asking, “Do you want to be edged today?” He paused as he continued to trail his way up. “Or do you want to come multiple times?”

Lance was already at the inside of Keith’s thighs. He started to suck a mark into the pale flesh as he waited for Keith to answer his question. Keith eventually breathed out a quick “Multiple!” as Shiro bit into his shoulder. 

Lance pulled himself away from his thigh, admiring the mark he made, before redirecting his efforts, focusing on Keith’s hard length. Keith shifted himself, the plug digging further into him as he rubbed his back against Shiro’s hardening cock. 

Lance slowly licked a stripe up Keith’s cock, teasing him before he took him into his mouth. Keith was a mumbling mess of groans and moans, as Lance moved his hands to Keith’s thighs to hold them in place. Keith maneuvered himself on the plug trying to get it to rub at that sweet spot. Shiro twists Keith’s face towards him and he kisses him deeply grinding his cock into his back, leaving beads of precum. Keith moans into his mouth, teased by Lance’s ministrations. 

Lance continues to work Keith until his legs are shaking. He’s having trouble holding himself back. Shiro releases his mouth as Keith takes big shortened breaths, body going rigid, building his need for release. “Cum, Kitten.” Shiro says as he bites at his neck. That’s all Keith needs as he is cumming into Lance’s warm mouth. Lance swallowed all Keith had to give, still holding onto the pale twitching thighs. Lance pulls himself away from Keith and kisses Shiro as Keith is coming down from his high. Shiro groans as he tastes Keith on Lance’s lips.

Shiro breaks away from Lance to pick Keith up and places him on his knees a bit in front of him. Lance backs up stroking his cock. “Do you want to taste Daddy’s cock, kitten?” Keith nodded and Shiro moves to undo his cuffs. 

Keith got to his hands and knees and when he looked up at Lance he was met with his cock bobbing at his face. Keith licked his lips and nodded before he slowly took Lance’s head into his mouth. He spent time caressing it with tongue as he poked at the slit. He relished the salty taste of Lance’s precum. 

Behind him he could feel Shiro slowly pulling out the cat tail plug from him. Keith moaned around Lance’s cock which sent shivers up Lance’s body. “It looks like Daddy is going to take you kitten, do you want that?” Lance said as Shiro took the lube off the nightstand and lubed himself up. 

Keith moaned again sending another wave through Lance. Keith knew that in order for him to take both of their cocks at the same time Shiro had to go first. Shiro was a bit thicker than Lance so he often entered first to stretch Keith out. 

Shiro took hold of Keith’s small waist, big hands almost fitting around it as he lined himself up. He slowly breached is hole with his thick head and slowly pushed himself in, groaning as he felt Keith’s warm walls stretch around him. Keith groaned to as he felt Shiro press infuriatingly slow until his thighs were flush against Shiro’s. Lance pulled himself out of Keith’s throat, giving him a moment to catch his breath as he grew accustomed to Shiro buried deep into him. 

“Ah-…God…Shiro p-please…move!” Keith begged as he breathed hard. Shiro rolled his hips connecting with Keith’s prostate. Keith gave off a small scream as he felt it throughout his whole body. 

“Open your mouth kitten, Daddy isn’t done with you yet.” Lance said as he grabbed Keith’s face tilting upwards towards him. Keith lowered his mouth onto Lance, relaxing his jaw as he began to take more. “Let me see those pretty eyes, kitten.” Lance said as he began to shallowly fuck Keith’s mouth, taking in the gorgeous sight he saw before him. Wide purple eyes, long raven pigtails, adorable cat ears, God Keith was the perfect little cocksleeve. 

Shiro continued to roll his hips slowly into Keith as Lance shallowly fucked his mouth. Shiro leaned forward a bit and reached around Keith to grab at his hardened cock. He took Keith into his hand as and he pumped in time with him sending harsh thrusts into his tortured prostate. Keith continued to groan around Lance as he was once again approaching his release. Shiro began to work him a bit harder, knowing that after he came he would be more pliant to stretch further. 

Lance pulled out of Keith’s mouth giving him the opportunity to breathe. “Uhn…Ah! Ha!...Ha! Uhn!” Keith screamed as he was pumped into at a slow pace. Lance dropped down to whisper into Keith’s ear, “Be good for us kitten. Cum for your Daddies.” 

Keith gave a small scream as his body again was wracked with trembles, white flashing before his eyes. It took all of Shiro’s power to not cum when Keith’s walls clenched down on him. He slowly pulled out, leaving Keith whining at the oversensitivity and the loss. Shiro moved himself so that he was laying down on the bed. Lance picked Keith up and maneuvered him on between Shiro’s legs. 

Keith slumped as he lay on Shiro’s chest, limbs slightly gummy from his last orgasm. Shiro wrapped a thick arm around him and chuckled as he placed a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “Do you want to keep going kitten?” Shiro asked.

Keith nodded into Shiro’s chest. Shiro grabbed Keith’s chin as he forced him to look at him. “Daddy needs a verbal answer kitten.” Shiro said. He saw Lance grab the lube and climb up to kneel on the bed behind Keith, waiting for Keith’s verbal consent. 

“I wanna feel you both…I need my Daddies to fill me up.” Keith sighed, still leaning into Shiro. 

“Ok kitten, thank you.” Shiro said. He looked to Lance, “Can you get me harder?” he asked.

Lance smiled before leaning forward to stroke at Shiro’s cock, bringing it back to full attention, while also stroking his own. 

“I think I’m good baby, now help me line up with him.” Shiro said. He lifted Keith by the hips as Lance held Shiro’s cock steady. Shiro lowered Keith slowly down onto his cock. Keith gave out a sigh at the pleasant feeling of being full again. Shiro then grabbed Keith and angled him so that Lance had a clear view of Shiro’s cock in Keith’s hole. 

“That’s perfect babe, right there.” Lance said as he reached for Keith’s arms to bring them behind his back again. He clasped the cuffs together, making sure they got good use out of the new toy, leaving Keith vulnerable. Lance then picked up the lube and placed it on his fingers. He approached Keith’s hole and slowly worked in a finger next to Shiro’s cock. Keith moaned as Lance worked his finger in and out of him. 

Thankfully Keith was pretty loose at the point, so Lance was able to slip in the second finger. “Ah! Daddy-!” Keith groaned as Lance began to scissor next to Shiro’s thick cock. Lance hurried a bit as Keith’s moans and groans were going straight to his dick. 

Shiro laughed a bit. “He’s already hard again, it must be nice to be young.” Shiro mused. 

Lance chuckled as he continued to stretch Keith. When he was sure that Keith was ready for him to join he lubed his cock up and position himself between Shiro’s legs. “Daddy’s entering you now kitten.” Lance warned as his tip breached Keith’s rim.

Keith shot up a bit and gasped at the sensation while Shiro groaned in pleasure at the increased pressure. Lance began to slide himself in until he was deep inside of him as well. Lance paused to give Keith a chance to adjust. Lance took the time to look at Keith’s face. God, the way that Keith’s petite little body took two cocks was downright sinful. Keith’s mouth was hanging open, eyes rolled back as he clenched himself around the two cocks that were buried deep into him. 

Lance began to move slowly, grinding into Shiro. Lance continued to fuck into Keith, dragging himself against Shiro. There was a mix of moans and gasps in the room as the three of them became one. Keith by this point was all but drooling as small screams came out of his mouth. “S-Shiro, I’m close…” Lance said as he continued to pump into Keith. 

“Me too…baby,” Shiro replied groaning. 

Lance sped up chasing that release that he had put up for so long. He continued to pound harder, guaranteeing that Keith would not be able to walk tomorrow. He finally leaned over Keith, giving three rough pounds before he reached out connecting his teeth with Keith’s shoulder, biting down as he came hard. Keith screamed as Lance’s warmth filled him and his shoulder twinged with the bite, as he came with what little he had left in him. Shiro wasn’t far behind as he felt Keith’s walls clench further around him. 

Keith blacked out for a minute or two it seemed, as he slumped against Shiro. Lance slowly pulled himself out of Keith, his cum oozing out with his cock no longer there to hold it in place. Lance went into the bathroom and began to draw them a bath in their gigantic tub that fit the three of them. Shiro slowly pulled out of Keith as well as he got off the bed, taking Keith’s lifeless body with him. 

When Keith finally came to he was still pretty out of it. He roughly recalls being in the bath with his two lovers, but he doesn’t remember much else. The next time he comes to he is being carried back to the bed, dressed in one of Shrio’s large shirts. He whined a bit at his tiredness. 

Shiro shushed him as Lance got the bed ready. Keith was placed in his usual spot between the two of them. 

“We love you kitten,” Lance said as he spooned him from behind. 

It took Keith a second to answer. “I love you both too……but you owe me a new phone.”


End file.
